mlpfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Personaggi
Questa pagina raccoglie tutti i personaggi ricorrenti e famosi dello show e fa da indice per tutti gli articoli dedicati a essi. Protagonisti Twilight shining as alicorn S3E13.png|Twilight Sparkle|link=Twilight Sparkle Applejack proud of herself S1E01.png|Applejack|link=Applejack Fluttershy rolling her eyes S2E07.png|Fluttershy|link=Fluttershy Rainbow Dash S2E7 thumb.png|Rainbow Dash|link=Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie S2E18 thumb.png|Pinkie Pie|link=Pinkie Pie Rarity S1E1 thumb.png|Rarity|link=Rarity Spike next to hourglass out of frame S2E15.png|Spike|link=Spike Personaggi secondari Apple Bloom id S01E12.png|Apple Bloom|link=Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom Scootaloo smile 2 crop S1E12.png|Scootaloo|link=Scootaloo Sweetie Belle id S1E12.png|Sweetie Belle|link=Sweetie Belle Babs Seed ID S3E4.png|Babs Seed|link=Babs Seed Principesse Celestia talking S1E13.png|Princess Celestia|link=Princess Celestia Princess Luna updated ID.png|Princess Luna|link=Princess Luna Princess Cadance S2E26 thumb.png|Princess Cadance|link=Princess Cadance Famiglia Reale File:Shining Armor.png|Shining Armor|link=Shining Armor File:Prince Blueblood mug.png|Prince Blueblood|link=Prince Blueblood Famiglia Apple Granny Smith id.png|Granny Smith|link=Granny Smith Big Mac Mug 2 S1E04.png|Big Macintosh|link=Big Macintosh Braeburn S1E21 thumb.png|Braeburn|link=Braeburn The Apple family surrounds Twilight and Spike S1E01.png Famiglia Cake mrmrscakemug.png|I signori Cake|link=I signori Cake Pound Cake Pumpkin Cake sitting smiling S2E13.png|Pound Cake e Pumpkin Cake|link=Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake Pony studenti Diamond Tiara S1E12 thumb.PNG|Diamond Tiara|link=Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon S1E12 thumb.PNG|Silver Spoon|link=Silver Spoon Twist ID.png|Twist|link=Twist Snips S1E06 thumb.PNG|Snips|link=Snips Snails S1E06 thumb.PNG|Snails|link=Snails Pipsqueak S2E04 face.png|Pipsqueak|link=Pipsqueak Featherweight thumb S2E23.png|Featherweight|link=Featherweight Antagonisti Night Mare Moon S1E01 thumb.png|Nightmare Moon|link=Princess Luna#Nightmare Moon Gilda S1E05 thumb.PNG|Gilda|link=Gilda The Great and Powerful Trixie id S1E6.png|Trixie|link=Trixie Diamond dogs trio S1E19.png|Diamond Dogs|link=Diamond Dogs Discord scheme S2E1.png|Discord|link=Discord Flim Flam Brothers back to back thumb S2E15.png|Flim e Flam|link=Flim and Flam Garble face shot S2E21.png|Garble|link=Garble Chrysalis S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis|link=Queen Chrysalis King_Sombra.png|Re Sombra|link=King Sombra Celebrità Hoity Toity S1E14 thumb.PNG|Hoity Toity|link=Hoity Toity Photo Finish head small.png|Photo Finish|link=Photo Finish Sapphire Shores PageID.png|Sapphire Shores|link=Sapphire Shores Fancypants1.png|Fancypants|link=Fancypants I Wonderbolts Spitfire id.png|Spitfire|link=Spitfire Soarin' id.png|Soarin|link=Soarin Altri pony Royalguards characters.png|Guardie Reali|link=Guardie Reali Mayor S1E11 thumb.PNG|Sindaco Mare|link=Il Sindaco Nurse Redheart thanks Twilight for coming S1E04.png|Nurse Redheart|link=Infermiera Redheart Cheerilee Talking.png|Cheerilee|link=Cheerilee Daisy ID S1E9.png|Daisy|link=Daisy RoseInfobox.png|Rose|link=Rose Lily Valley ID S1E9.png|Lily Valley|link=Lily Valley Spa ponies S1E20 thumb.png|Spa ponies|link=Spa Pony Upper Crust Jet Set.png|Jet Set e Upper Crust|link=Jet Set and Upper Crust Filthy Rich S2E12 thumb.png|Filthy Rich|link=Filthy Rich Pony Joe.png|Joe|link=Joe Cloudchaser and Flitter S2E22.png|Cloudchaser|link=Cloudchaser Cloudchaser and Flitter S2E22.png|Flitter|link=Flitter Thunderlane called for trial S2E22.png|Thunderlane|link=Thunderlane Lightning Dust ID2 S3E7.png|Lightning Dust|link=Lightning Dust Ms. Harshwhinny id S3E12.png|Ms. Harshwhinny|link=Ms. Harshwhinny Ms. Peachbottom id S3E12.png|Ms. Peachbottom|link=Ms. Peachbottom Altri animali senzienti Zecora S1E09 thumb.PNG|Zecora|link=Zecora Little Strongheart Whistle S1E21.png|Piccola Anima Coraggiosa|link=Piccola Anima Coraggiosa Chief Thunderhooves Face S1E21.png|Capo Zoccoli Tonanti|link=Capo Zoccoli Tonanti Cranky Doodle Donkey in Ponyville S2E18.png|Asino Cranky Doodle|link=Asino Cranky Doodle Matilda and Cranky S2E18.png|Matilda|link=Matilda Iron Will S2E19.png|Iron Will|link=Iron Will Gustave S2E24.png|Gustave Le Grand|link=Gustave Le Grand Mulia Mild S2E24 thumb.png|Mulia Mild|link=Mulia Mild Personaggi di fantasia Applejack taking care of Bloomberg S01E21.png|Bloomberg|link=Oggetti inanimati#Bloomberg Pinkie Pie's imaginary friends S1E21.png|Amici immaginari di Pinkie Pie|link=Oggetti inanimati#Pinkie Pie's imaginary friends Tom id.png|Tom|link=Oggetti inanimati#Tom Smarty Pants id S2E3.png|Saputellina|link=Oggetti inanimati#Saputellina Daring figures the puzzle out S2E16.png|Daring Do|link=Daring Do Ahuizotl S2E16 thumb.png|Ahuizotl|link=Daring Do#Ahuizotl Animali domestici Angel S1E07 thumb.PNG|Angel|link=Angel Winona mug 2.png|Winona|link=Winona Opalescence S1E14 thumb.PNG|Opalescence|link=Opalescence Gummy S1E15 thumb.PNG|Gummy|link=Gummy Philomena head bonk S01E22.png|Philamena|link=Philomena Owlowiscious sat on perch S1E24.png|Gufolisio|link=Owlowiscious Tank S2E07 thumb.PNG|Tank|link=Tank Peewee just hatched S2E21.png|Peewee|link=Spike#Peewee Animali selvatici e creature Cerberus S2E20 thumb.png|Cerbero|link=Cerbero Changeling swarm S2E26.png|Mutante|link=Mutante Cockatrice S1E17 thumb.PNG|Cockatrice|link=Creature#Cockatrice]] |link=Drago]] Hydra S1E15 thumb.png|Idra|link=Idra Manticore S1E02 thumb.PNG|Manticora|link=Manticora Parasprite S1E10 thumb.png|Paraspiritello|link=Paraspiritello Phoenixes looking at each other 2 S2E21.png|Fenice|link=Fenice Quarray eels S2E07 thumb.png|Murena delle Caverne|link=Murena delle Caverne Sea serpent S1E02 thumb.png|Serpente Marino|link=Serpente Marino Timberwolves gathering S2E12.png|Lupo del Legno|link=Lupo del Legno Ursa S1E06 thumb.png|Ursa|link=Creature#Ursa Windigoes 2 S02E11.png|Windigo|link=Creature#Windigo Wildlife thumb.png|Altri animali|link=Animali selvatici Pony di sfondo I nomi contrassegnati con un asterisco nella galleria sottostante sono nomi temporanei assegnati dai fan in attesa che vengano dichiarati i loro nomi ufficiali nello show, nel merchandise o nelle dichiarazioni degli sceneggiatori. Amethyst Star id.png|Amethyst Star|link=Amethyst Star Apple Fritter id.png|Apple Fritter|link=Apple Fritter Aura ID S2E6.png|Aura|link=Aura Berry Pinch ID S1E12.png|Berry Pinch*|link=Berry Pinch Berry Punch id S1E12.png|Berry Punch|link=Berry Punch Caramel.png|Caramel|link=Caramel Cherry Berry id S01E22.png|Cherry Berry|link=Cherry Berry Cloud Kicker id.png|Cloud Kicker*|link=Cloud Kicker Cotton Cloudy.png|Cotton Cloudy*|link=Cotton Cloudy Daisy ID S1E9.png|Daisy|link=Daisy Derpy id.png|Derpy|link=Derpy Dinky Doo id.PNG|Dinky Doo*|link=Dinky Doo Tornados id.png|Dizzy Twister*|link=Dizzy Twister DJ Pon-3 square no watermark.png|DJ Pon-3|link=DJ Pon-3 Dr. Hooves id.png|Dr. Hooves|link=Dr. Hooves Golden Harvest color corrected id.png|Golden Harvest|link=Golden Harvest Goldengrape id S1E7.png|Goldengrape|link=Goldengrape Mr. Greenhooves thumb S1E15.png|Signor Greenhooves|link=Signor Greenhooves Lemon Hearts id 2.png|Lemon Hearts|link=Lemon Hearts Lightning Bolt id.png|Lightning Bolt*|link=Lightning Bolt Lily Valley ID S1E9.png|Lily Valley|link=Lily Valley]] Lucky closeup S1E11.png|Lucky Clover|link=Lucky Clover Lyra Heartstrings id.png|Lyra Heartstrings|link=Lyra Heartstrings Lyrica s1e20.png|Lyrica Lilac|link=Lyrica Lilac Meadow Song.png|Meadow Song|link=Meadow Song Medley-blue id s01e11.png|Medley*|link=Medley Merry May id.png|Merry May|link=Merry May Minuette id.png|Minuette|link=Minuette Noi id.png|Noi*|link=Noi Noteworthy singing S1E11.png|Noteworthy|link=Noteworthy Octavia S1E26.png|Octavia Melody|link=Octavia Melody Parasol helps set up the clouds S1E08.png|Parasol*|link=Parasol Piña Colada.png|Piña Colada*|link=Piña Colada Princess Erroria id S1E12.png|Princess Erroria*|link=Princess Erroria Rainbowshine S1E16 thumb.png|Rainbowshine|link=Rainbowshine Raindrops id.png|Raindrops*|link=Raindrops RoseInfobox.png|Rose|link=Rose Royal Ribbon id S01E20.png|Royal Ribbon*|link=Royal Ribbon Sassaflash ID S1E1.png|Sassaflash|link=Sassaflash Sea Swirl.png|Sea Swirl|link=Sea Swirl Shoeshine id.png|Shoeshine|link=Shoeshine Snowflake S2E22 cropped.png|Snowflake*|link=Snowflake Sweetie Drops id.png|Sweetie Drops|link=Sweetie Drops Tootsie Flute1.png|Tootsie Flute*|link=Tootsie Flute Tornado Bolt id S1E12.png|Tornado Bolt*|link=Tornado Bolt Twinkleshine ID S1E6.png|Twinkleshine|link=Twinkleshine Wild Fire S2E25.png|Wild Fire|link=Wild Fire Vedi anche *Lista dei pony